Lily-the most unpopular girl in school?
by Coolfun
Summary: Lily/james hate love fic. Just wrote the first chapter. Next chapter soon! r/r
1. The Owl

The owl and the Book  
  
Not for the first time, Lily woke up sweating. Her room was still dark and the only noise was the heavy breathing of her sister, Petunia and her clock ticking. Lily leant over to her desk standing by her bed and flicked her lamp on. It flickered once, twice and came on. Lily pulled a horror book out from her pillow and started to read. If her parents knew about her horror books they would confiscate them at once. These books were of course the reason for her nightmares.  
  
'tap tap tap' Lily screamed. A pretty stupid thing to do in the middle of the night when everyone was asleep and quickly covered her mouth. An old grey owl was outside the window tapping on it. It was as if the owl wanted to get in.  
  
Lily's mother ran into the room closely followed by her father. Lily quickly hid the horror book behind her back.  
  
"What happened?" asked her father.  
  
"Are you alright sweetheart?" asked her mother.  
  
"I'm fine, fine. Just another bad dream. Nothing happened."  
  
Her mother saw the owl. She gasped.  
  
"Get the camera quick dear." Lily's parents were environmentalists. Petunia was still asleep.  
  
Lily sat down on her bad and tried to tuck the book under her covers. Her mother saw.  
  
"What have you got there sweetheart?" She took the book out of Lily's hands.  
  
"I'm glad to see you were… Oh. How many times have I told you not to read horror stories? Vampires are among us? Where did you get this book from anyway? I'm confiscating it!" With that she marched out of the room and Lily heard her go downstairs. She also heard the dull thud of the book banging into the rubbish bin. Now how would she get it back?  
  
Her father walked into the room,"Sweetheart, I've got the camera! Where has your mother gone? And the owl! The owls gone!" He cursed and muttered about never going to be able to get another chance to see owls interacting with humans. Lily rolled her eyes. She had more problems to worry about. For example, what she was going to wear to school the first day back. And how to get her book back. Her mother marched back into the room.  
  
"You'll never guess what she was reading…" They both left together muttering about how they should only have suitable books in the library. Lily looked out of the window. The owl had gone.  
  
"Ha! You really got busted then! Ha ha ha!" Petunia had woken up. She laughed like a maniac while Lily looked at her coldly. "You should have seen your face! Ha ha ha!" Lily rolled her eyes again and started walking for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To get my book back" Lily opened the door slowly and Petunia jumped out of bed behind her.  
  
"You can't!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You'll get in trouble"  
  
"Why would you care?"  
  
Lily left the room and tiptoed down the stairs. She jumped the creaky step and heard footsteps behind her. Her twin was following.  
  
"Shh. Be quiet Petunia!" she whispered and tiptoed into the kitchen. Petunia stepped in too and they shut the door behind them and Lily flicked the light on. Lily looked into Petunia's blue eyes and Lily saw the reflection of her own bright green ones in her sister's ones. They both laughed quietly at how daring they had both been. If there parents had caught them they would have been in loads of trouble.  
  
"I won't tell mum on one condition." Said Petunia.  
  
Lily snorted. What right did she have to tell on her?  
  
"If you lend me that book when you've finished." Lily smiled.  
  
She grabbed the book out of the rubbish bin, wiped the banana bits off of the front cover and ran back to her bedroom, closely followed by Petunia. 


	2. The strange letter

1 The strange Letter  
  
Lily opened her eyes ant stared at the white ceiling. Suddenly two bright blue eyes popped out in front of her.  
  
"Wakey, wakey Birthday girl!" Petunia's face loomed over her. Lily smiled.  
  
"Happy Birthday Tuna." Petunia stuck her tongue out and ran down the stairs calling after her "presents!" Lily jumped up and slipped her feet into the purple slippers matching her pyjamas. She padded softly out of the room and down the staircase. She walked towards the front door as she did every morning and picked the post off of the matt. There was a bill for dad, an animal magasine for mum, three letters (probably birthday cards) for Petunia and four letters for her.  
  
"Huh!" she thought, "I've got more then Petunia." She walked into the kitchen and put the right mail in front of the right people.  
  
"Happy Birthday sweetheart!" her mum said.  
  
Lily smiled and tore open her first card. It was from her Aunt Maggie.  
  
Dear darling Lily,  
  
Have a wonderful birthday! I hope you get lots of presents. There won't be one from us this year because we are running low on cash but Petunia's will be coming soon.  
  
Lots of love darling,  
  
Auntie Maggie and Uncle Billy  
  
Typical, lily thought. Petunia always got a birthday present from them because they were her Godparents. Lily took the next letter off of the top hoping for at least $5 to be inside. She read the address on it. Something was strange:  
  
1.1 Miss Lily Evans  
  
10 Temper Lane  
  
Purple and blue Bedroom  
  
Shared with ugly sister  
  
Birthday Girl  
  
There was no stamp. She flipped it over. There was no return address but there was a wax seal on it. A coat of arms with a curly H in the middle. She quickly slit it open and pulled the thick paper out. Green curly writing covered pages and pages. She started to read.  
  
1.1.1 HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are no longer a muggle (non-magical being) but are now a witch. There is a list of necessary books and equipment inside.  
  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later then 31 July. Your ticket for the Hogwarts train is also inside and should be at the station 9 ¾ no later then 10:00 am on September 1st.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Owl? Lily raised her eyebrows. Yeah right. What a load of rubbish. Who would of sent her this? Not her sister, Petunia was positive that she was beautiful and it said on the front of the letter 'Ugly sister'. No. It wouldn't be Petunia. It wouldn't be her parents either. They weren't quite this bright. All they thought about was nature. She looked up at her mother.  
  
"Hey mum! I got this really weird letter. Read it." Lily passed over the letter and her mother took it from her and her dad reads over his wife's shoulder. Lily saw her mother's eyebrows slowly rise as she read the letter. Her dad's forehead got slowly more and more creased. Petunia was watching them as well and she got out of her seat and walked around to their chairs and stood over their shoulder reading the letter.  
  
"Well," said Mrs. Evans, "This is a surprise. I've only known one witch before and that is Mrs. Hartnoll next door. I saw her doing magic. I didn't believe her at first but, as they say, if you see it, you'll believe it. And dear, I have seen it."  
  
Her father spoke up for the first time since reading the letter, "What a load of rubbish! There is no such thing as magic." He threw the letter back on the table. " I will ask you once Lily, who sent you this letter?"  
  
"I-I don't know. It came in the post this morning."  
  
He was getting redder and redder. "Go to your room now." He breathed.  
  
Lily jumped out of her chair and ran upstairs to her bedroom. She jumped onto her bed and lay on her back looking at the ceiling. She heard feet thumping up the stairs and the door opened. Petunia stepped in.  
  
Petunia smiled at her. "I believe you. So does mum. Mum's going to take you to where ever anyway to buy your witch stuff. She's gone next door to Mrs. Hartnoll to ask for directions and where she should go. She'll be back soon.  
  
"I wonder why mum never told us about Mrs. Hartnoll." Said Lily, immediately feeling happier.  
  
"Maybe Mrs. Hartnoll didn't want us to know. You know, keeping it a secret and stuff. After all, I don't think we are meant to know. We would know if we were meant to. Right?"  
  
Lily just smiled, having no idea what her sister was talking about.  
  
"Has dad calmed down?"  
  
"I don't know. As soon as you came up here, I followed. I saw dad going to the drink cupboard and mum called out that she was going next door to ask a few questions. I wonder when my letter will arrive." 


End file.
